


Lazy Afternoons

by RottenCaramel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU - no Midnight Channel or Personas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: Dojima and Adachi enjoy a peaceful Sunday afternoon together, until Adachi decides to tease his boyfriend a little.[Prompt fill from the old P4 kink meme!]
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro





	Lazy Afternoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to this little Dojima/Adachi story c:
> 
> For some inspiration, I went and looked at some prompts from 10 years ago on the old Persona 4 kink meme. This one in particular spoke to me, so I did my best to fill it!  
> “I prefer established relationships. Say Character A and Character B are just lazing around on the couch, whereas Character B is sort of resting on Character A’s chest, who is sitting behind them. The kink? Handjob. BUT! Through comfy sweatpants. If you can pull Dojima/Adachi without setting off my squick alarm, then that’s cool too, I guess.”
> 
> So here it is, some established Dojima/Adachi fluffy smut ~ takes place in an AU in which there were no supernatural occurrences in Inaba, a few weeks after Yu's departure from the town after spending a year there.  
> It's been a while since I last wrote slash so I hope I'm not too rusty! Please enjoy :)

As Dojima’s fingers gently thread in the mess of dark locks tickling his chin, he can’t help the tiny smile that blooms on his face.

It’s a peaceful Sunday afternoon, and the sun shines bright in the sky, its glow and light making the Dojimas’ living room feel pleasantly cozy and warm, especially since they’re only a few weeks into spring. Adachi is slumped on the couch, his chest resting against Dojima’s as the two of them are half-paying attention to the quiz show being broadcast on the living room’s TV.

It’s Nanako’s favorite quiz show, and watching it without his beloved daughter would usually make Dojima’s heart ache with guilt. He has been able to free more time for her lately, but sometimes, he feels like it still isn’t enough. The detective always makes sure to free his schedule on Sundays so he can dedicate an entire day to his daughter; but for once, Nanako has been the one to ask – almost guiltily – if she could miss out on one of their father-daughter days in favor of spending the weekend at her best friend’s house.

Of course, Dojima has given her permission with a warm smile and a ruffle of her hair; he has spent so long seeing the little girl spending her free time alone in their living room, with the television for sole company, that it’s a relief and a pleasure to see Nanako grow out of her shell and spend more time outside, with friends.

Besides, Nanako being away from Friday after school to this evening means that Dojima, for once, was able to invite Adachi over and spend some quality time with his boyfriend without fearing they’ll get heard or caught in the act by an innocent seven year old. Nanako doesn’t even know that dating in the first place: it has only been a few weeks since they’ve decided to call what they have going on being “boyfriends”, and both detectives have agreed that it’s best not to tell Nanako right away, but to slowly ease her into it.

The young girl loves Adachi, and Dojima is almost certain that she wouldn’t be too opposed to the idea of her father’s coworker becoming her stepfather, but both men – mostly Adachi – still fear that Nanako would interpret the situation as her dad wanting to replace her mother. Even though Dojima has started to talk more about Chisato with Nanako, telling her about things she liked or taking Nanako to see the places she loved most in Inaba, he’s still a bit unsure of where his daughter stands in her grieving process, and he doesn’t want to throw that balance off.

Adachi understands, and Dojima is more than thankful for that, because he knows how difficult it must be for the other man to have to hide their relationship. Ever since they’ve started giving their previously professional and somewhat friendly relationship a more… personal and carnal dimension, Dojima has discovered a hidden, darker facet of his junior’s personality, one that is _very_ possessive and would love to proudly let everyone know that yes, he’s Ryotaro Dojima’s partner, and no, that doesn’t just mean they work together as fellow police detectives.

Dojima also knows that Nanako is one of few people Adachi actually tolerates, and that both because of that special status and because she’s his lover’s kid, Adachi is more sensitive than he admits to what she thinks of him. Nanako absolutely adores him, having already stated that “Tohru-san is my favorite person in the whole world right after Daddy and Big Bro!” – and Dojima swears that the first time she called him by his first name, Adachi was still smiling hours after Nanako went to bed – and Adachi is clearly afraid that her opinion might shift if she came to see him as wanting to replace Chisato.

As such, between their demanding line of work and having to keep their relationship under wraps even around Nanako, there aren’t a lot of opportunities for the two detectives to behave like a couple – and Dojima’s not even thinking about the more physical aspect of their relationship when he allows himself to lament over that fact. Simply having Adachi sprawled half on the couch and half on his lap as he gently pets his hair is impossible in Nanako’s presence, and Dojima relishes being able to do so, just the way earlier today he savored being able to wrap his arms around Adachi’s waist in a gentle, warm embrace as the other man was making them lunch.

“What do you wanna eat tonight?” Adachi asks, his tone so innocent and detached, as he moves a bit so he’s less on the couch and invading more of Dojima’s lap.

As he does so, his ass grinds against his boyfriend’s groin, and the gesture could almost seem involuntarily. But Dojima knows better, rarely being fooled by Adachi’s clumsy and innocent act anymore, and his grin turns just a bit darker when the younger man leans back against his chest, as if he didn’t just deliberately tease him.

Well, two can play that game.

“I don’t know…” Dojima sighs as his right hand starts rubbing up and down Adachi’s belly, and his almost devious smirk grows even wider when Adachi can’t help but let out a low, pleasured sigh. “Nanako asked for omurice the other day, so I thought about making her some… but she’s probably eaten a lot of candy at her sleepover, so maybe I should cook some vegetables instead.”  
“Awww… don’t be so harsh on Nanako-chan.” Adachi laughs, tilting his head a bit so he can rest it against Dojima’s shoulder. “It’s just omurice, it’s not like it’s going to give her diabetes.”

His voice gets just a bit higher on the last word, right when Dojima lifts his shirt to let his fingertips graze against Adachi’s skin, just beneath his navel. The two detectives lock eyes, and they’re pleased to find the same lustful glimmer in the other’s irises.  
Adachi answers Dojima’s smile with a grin of his own, one that looks just the tiniest bit unhinged and so, so hungry.

“I don’t want to give her bad habits, that’s all.” Dojima lets his hand travel downwards, following his lover’s happy trail as Adachi’s breath, so close to his cheek, starts coming out a bit heavier. “Sometimes, a bit of discipline is needed… don’t you agree, Tohru?”  
“Mmmh, maybe you’re right, _sir_.” Adachi is still holding Dojima’s gaze, doing a great job at holding his composure until the fingers that had been so close to the base of his growing arousal brusquely leave.

Dojima chuckles at the sudden disappointment on Adachi’s face, and his own cock twitches at the almost angry light he can see flickering in the grey irises fixated on him.

“I’m glad we agree on that.” Dojima’s lips brush against Adachi's as one hand comes to rest on his lover’s thigh and the other, the one who had been caressing him until moments ago, slowly slides down to Adachi’s crotch.

The two of them are wearing sweatpants and old tee-shirts – both of those tee-shirts belonging to Dojima, by the way. It’s not often they can enjoy spending a quiet afternoon together, and Dojima has to admit there’s something very pleasant about seeing Adachi lazing around his house in such relaxed clothing. Sure, the sight of his lover writhing beneath him as he pounds him hard and fast from behind, or the view he enjoys when Adachi is towering over him, hands squeezing around his throat and an almost demented glint in his eyes are very nice, but Dojima prefers the comforting simplicity of feeling like his boyfriend perfectly fits into the routine of a peaceful Sunday spent relaxing at home. 

However, as sweet as those thoughts are, they’re quickly brushed away when Dojima starts fondling Adachi over his clothing and the younger detective lets out a moan, right against the side of Dojima’s neck. God, that noise – it never fails to drive Dojima wild, and he answers by grinding the palm of his hand down, agonizingly slow.

“Fuck, keep going… faster…” Adachi sighs between sloppy kisses on his lover’s throat.  
“Mmmh, I’d rather take my time.” the other man chuckles, his voice low and husky. “So I can watch as you fall apart on my lap.”

Adachi’s lips curl into an annoyed snarl against Dojima’s flushed skin, but then his boyfriend drags his fingers down before roughly cupping the bulge tenting Adachi’s sweatpants, and his budding exasperation fades away, replaced by a blissful current coursing through his nerves. Dojima doesn’t lose a single moment of the alluring and very, very private show; the red tint of Tohru’s cheeks, the way his chest starts to rise and fall just a bit more erratically, how his dark eyes glaze over with an almost feral need –  
Even though Ryotaro’s doing an amazing job at forcing his senses and his mind to focus on his cock and on the fingers so lovingly fondling him through his clothing, Tohru isn’t so far gone that he doesn’t notice the hardness growing against his ass. He chuckles as he slightly shifts his hips downwards, and _fuck_ , the way Ryotaro’s breath hitches has Tohru’s eyelids fluttering.

“Getting a little excited there, aren’t we…” his laugh is impossibly malicious and sultry as he cranes his head up and his gaze meets his lover’s, twin ashen pools he could drown in. “Do other old men get hard so easily when they’re groping younger men, or is that just y- _mmmh_!”

Ryotaro answers Tohru’s teasing by changing the angle of his wrist, making it so he has a better grip on the outline of the detective’s cock. He rubs up and down, his pace deliberately slow when his thumb lazily brushes over the top of the tent stretching the cheap fabric.

“Tch, one of these days, I’m really going to have to do something about that attitude of yours.” Ryotaro growls in his boyfriend’s ear, nipping the lobe before he resumes: “I can’t stand rude brats like you.”

Tohru laughs, and it’s just a hint darker than his usual chuckle – it has the older detective using his free hand to grind Tohru down on his hips, his gesture leisurely and languorous to let the man on his lap feel just how hard his throbbing member is. Tohru fully takes that information in, like the diligent detective he is, and he can’t help the sob that comes out when Ryotaro’s calloused fingers trail downwards and lovingly rub his ball sack.

“Awww… I’m so sorry, sir.” Tohru manages to regain his composure, and his tone is painfully fake, complete with a chaste kiss on the love bite he’s just left on Ryotaro’s neck. “I promise I’ll be good from now on.”  
“You’re just saying that so that I’ll let you come.” the other man chuckles against his temple, leaving a kiss of his own. “Guess you’re off the hook for today.”  
“Thank you, sir.” underneath his usual playfulness, Tohru sounds almost sincere, and maybe he is; he knows from experience Ryotaro doesn’t mind making his lover hold his orgasm at bay for hours.

Silence falls between them for a moment, only broken by the wet sound of messy kisses being pressed against a throat or a temple, by Ryotaro's heavy breathing and the mewls he draws out of Tohru as his hand keeps fondling and rubbing.

“Hey, Ryotaro…” a panting Tohru smiles against the crook of his lover’s neck. “Think your fingers could slide underneath all that pesky fabric? Don’t want it getting too wet…”  
“That’s your problem.” Ryotaro sighs. “Should’ve thought of that before you decided to be a little tease while having the gall to act all innocent.”  
“Aw, c’mon… pretty please?”

Tohru’s eyes, half-lidded and glazed over with lust, his slightly parted lips, his messy hair, the unabashed moans leaving him – it’s such a gorgeous sight, and Ryotaro’s fingers toy with the hem of the other man’s sweatpants, before abruptly returning to their previous place. Tohru’s good at getting what he wants, which is precisely why he’s _not_ going to get it, not today.

“No, sorry.” Ryotaro’s smile is almost devilish enough to rival Tohru’s. “I don’t feel like it.”

For a split second, the younger detective’s grin turns into an angry, animalistic grimace – a glimpse into the hungrier, darker side of his personality lurking just within the affable surface. It has Ryotaro grinding up against Tohru, and his lips close around his lover’s earlobe, gently tugging on it.

“Fuck, Tohru…” he sighs after letting go of the small bud.

His fingers stop rubbing up and down; before his lover can protest, Ryotaro’s index traces lazy circles on the dark spot at the top of the bulge tenting Tohru’s sweatpants. As stupidly simple as it is, there’s something delicious about hearing Ryotaro Dojima say “fuck”, and Tohru’s chest is now heaving with breathless arousal and pride.

“You weren’t lying about getting wet, huh… mmh, let’s see…”

 _Finally_ , Ryotaro’s fingers glide against his stomach before venturing underneath his pants and his boxers, and Tohru’s almost ashamed at the high-pitched noise he lets out when the older man’s calloused index rubs the sensitive head of his cock, gathering some of the precum that has started to leak down his clothed length and against the two layers of fabric.

Ryotaro and Tohru lock eyes, and Ryotaro holds his boyfriend’s gaze as he removes his hand from Tohru’s nether regions and brings his precum-tipped finger to his mouth. He parts his lips, and his tongue darts out to lick the salty essence.

“You’re really soaked down there.” Ryotaro chuckles as his other hand moves from its cozy spot on Tohru’s hip, brushing against his abs before heading lower and lovingly closing around the rigid heat it finds there.

He gives Tohru’s dick a slow jerk before scooping some of his precum up; and as his slick fingers come to rest against Tohru’s lower lip, Ryotaro’s right hand resumes its earlier activities, rubbing and groping and fondling Tohru’s cock over his sweatpants with a renewed ardor. The other detective almost gets mad, but then Ryotaro gently pushes his fingers inside his mouth, and Tohru decides to give his boyfriend a show sure to rile him up even further, in an attempt to get Ryotaro to properly touch him, skin against skin.

His tongue reverently licks the digits in his mouth, and Tohru gives Ryotaro a look he knows the other can’t resist, his gaze heavy with loving and ardent longing. His moans get louder and more calculated – or maybe he’s simply letting go; either way, the line between what’s an act and what’s genuine is so blurry these days that Ryotaro doesn’t care. The raw lust dripping from the sounds escaping his lover and the intensity of his gaze is enough to have his hand motions grow quicker and less precise, and from time to time, his hips snap up to meet Tohru’s ass more properly.

“Fuck, I really wanna make you come through your pants now.” The detective pants as he withdraws his spit and precum drenched fingers from Tohru’s mouth. “That’d be really fucking hot.”

That was the opposite result of what he wanted to achieve, and Tohru’s about to protest, but then Ryotaro captures his lips with his own and swallows whatever the younger man had to say. Ryotaro’s movements don’t follow any particular rhythm or pattern anymore, his fingers caressing and rubbing furiously, his ardor fueled by the decadent kiss they’re sharing, their tongues sloppily caressing each other as their lips rub saliva all over their mouths.

Their bodies move chaotically now, Ryotaro basically dry humping Tohru as he gets him off, and their kiss only breaks when they’re both on the verge of lacking oxygen.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” a breathless Ryotaro whispers huskily in Tohru’s ear.  
“Mmh, yeah…” the other detective throws his head back against Ryotaro’s shoulder, his toes curling as he feels his orgasm drawing closer and closer with each frenzy stroke of his lover.  
“Good. Don’t hold back when you cum.”

Right when Tohru thinks he’s got his breathing back under control and his thoughts somewhat in order, Ryotaro does _something_ with his fingers – maybe it’s in the angle, maybe it’s in the way they stroke him, maybe it’s because of the heated length pressing against his ass; Tohru couldn’t care less, all that matters is the mind-numbing ecstasy that fills his entire body and his mind as he finally reaches his climax, searing hot spurts crashing against his boxers and his sweatpants, making the dark spot on the fabric grow even larger and damper.

Ryotaro gets drunk on the curses Tohru lets out, on his moans that are on the verge of becoming screams, and he buries his head against his lover’s neck, murmuring praise that doesn’t fully reach Tohru. The detective is riding his orgasm out, back arching and hips rolling so that Ryotaro’s fingers keep stroking, even as he’s so sensitive and still needing _more_.

It takes them both a little while to slow their movements, but at some point, Ryotaro lifts his head and Tohru lowers his, and their eyes meet, clouded with sated lust, sharing a knowing glance before both their gazes trail downwards, stopping on the shameful, moist spot on Tohru’s sweatpants. Ryotaro lets an impressed whistle out, laughing when his lover gives him a playful slap on the back of the head.

“You came so much, that’s actually kinda impressive!”  
“Ugh, gross.” Tohru snarls, slowly coming down from his high.

The heated and sticky sensation isn’t exactly pleasant, and he really wants to get out of his soiled clothes as soon as possible. Ryotaro tries to hold him back, but Tohru expertly avoid the arms trying to close around his waist and gets up.

“I’m gonna get a change of clothes.” the detective sighs as he steps out of his boxers and sweatpants, letting both fall to the floor.

Tohru’s very aware of two things: the very visible hard-on Ryotaro is still sporting, and the ravenous way his lover is staring at him – especially at his now soft dick and his bare ass. Well, too bad for him, Tohru muses – that’ll teach him to boss him around.

“I’ll take a quick shower while I’m at it.” the younger man smiles, deliberately rubbing his sensitive cock, coating his slender fingers with the cum that didn’t soak his clothes. Ryotaro makes a move to get up, no doubt to share a shower, but it’s Tohru’s turn to be a tease. “Alone.”

Before his boyfriend can react, Tohru licks his lips and goes upstairs, only wearing Ryotaro’s old shirt. A slightly disappointed chuckle leaves the other man, left alone and riled up.  
Ryotaro’s hand lazily moves to his neglected arousal, slowly stroking the tent in his slacks, and he grins. There’s still a few hours left before Nanako will be home, and when Tohru comes back from the bathroom, Ryotaro's sure he won’t have much trouble getting the detective eager and hard again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! :D
> 
> Next chapter will be a small follow-up I thought of while writing this short story. It's, um, gonna feature a kink I'm really embarrassed to write (even though it almost made it to one of my Adachi/Reader stories!) so yeah!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
